


Distance

by RelienaRed



Series: Red Love [1]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Venom (Comics)
Genre: Carnage calls herself Red, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Female pronouns for Carnage symbiote, Heartbreak, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Rare Pair, This is HEARTBREAKING, Unrequited Love, and i wrote it, i cried, no beta we die like men, you will cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 01:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18511534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelienaRed/pseuds/RelienaRed
Summary: Love is difficult when the person of your affection is an unfeeling psychopath





	Distance

**Author's Note:**

> Blame the cult of carnage discord server for this.

Emotions were the fucking worse. Cletus was lucky, if he was upset or tired of feeling feelings. All Red had to do was flip a switch in his brain and he’d be back to his normal, bat shit crazy self.

 

But she couldn’t do the same for her own feelings and if she could she’d kick herself in the face for letting this happen.

 

Maybe it wasn’t the healthiest thing to bond over, the killing that is. Most people would have consider it horrible, from what she could tell most  _ symbiotes _  call their methods brutal.

 

That was really saying something considering.

 

But somehow, against her will and without her permission, something about all of it turned romantic. Red wasn’t sure when she noticed the way his eyes would light up while choking someone. She couldn’t pinpoint the moment that his blood stain smile made her swoon but it did.

 

She hated herself for it.

 

Red was smart, too smart for her own good. She’d been in Cletus’s mind. Every corner, every dark space. She knew enough to know that he probably wasn’t fully capable of love. Not the kind that she needed, the kind she wanted with him and only him.

 

They were hiding out in a shitty motel, the type where if you lifted the mattress a bug might crawl out and if you hit the room with a blackout light it’d glow in the dark. She didn’t mind though. Red wasn't picky. It didn’t matter where they stayed, as long as they were together.

 

Cletus didn’t sleep often, he was too manic for that type of thing but when he did he slept like a rock and was out for 12 hour stretches. This gave Red time alone.

 

She would wait until she knew he was asleep before dripping off his fingertips and slithering over to the tv remote. She’d flick through the channels until she found some type of sappy romance movie that Cletus would have hated.

 

It was her secret. The one thing she kept from him. Red would slid back up on the bed, curling up at the end so she could be closer to the TV and watch other people live out their perfect love stories. Stories of friends-to-lovers, enemies-to-lovers. Sometimes she would pretend that the two main love interest were her and Cletus. 

 

Only in her version there was lot more murder because, what’s love without bloodshed?

 

When she got bored with that, she’d move next to him. Wrapping one arm around his chest and pulling him closer to her.

 

In his sleep he always leaned into her. Every. Time.

 

She never shared her feelings. At least, not when he was awake. But when Cletus slept not even a train running through the building would wake him up.

 

Red took advantage of this, she’d talk to him. Try her best to keep her voice low. She would confess everything. 

 

She would tell him about how it killed her when they were apart. She’d travel the universe if it meant finding him, keeping him. She’d talk about how she wanted to be together forever and they would slaughter anyone who stood in their way. Sometimes she’d glance at the TV and weave love stories for him out of the shitty Hallmark movies that she loved so much.

 

Most importantly, she would tell him how much she loved him. How he was hers that she’d protect him no matter the cost. Even at the cost of her own life. 

 

Red wanted to say this out loud, to pour her aching, breaking heart out to him. She wanted to be embraced, hugged, kissed, all of it. Just like the movies.

 

But she knew better, Red was smart after all. 

 

She wasn’t female, she wasn’t even  _ human _ . 

 

So she stayed silent and tried to show her love in little subtle ways and hope that one day he would notice. That one day he would wake up and say “I love you.”

 

But until that day, she would keep telling him stories for his dreams and telling him her dreams when he wasn’t listening.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "Distance" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZV6lntyGMgI


End file.
